


let’s get away, we can just escape tonight, it’s late, no time to waste (♫ Make You Mine - Tyron Hapi, Cassadee Pope ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [7]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Diners, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Running Away, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice to escape their small town together in the middle of the night?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Shuffle fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	let’s get away, we can just escape tonight, it’s late, no time to waste (♫ Make You Mine - Tyron Hapi, Cassadee Pope ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo~
> 
> i think we've all fantasized about running away and starting a new life (i know i have) so yeah
> 
> hope you like it! :D

Living in a town on the edge of the desert means that the days are ridiculously hot. Minho wipes the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead as he serves table number four their iced drinks and finds Changbin sitting on a stool at the counter of the diner.

“Why’s it so damn hot in here?”, he asks when Minho gets behind the counter again, handing him a glass of water. “Did the AC break again?”

Minho shrugs. “It’s only the third time this month.”

Changbin rolls his eyes as he drinks. He gets a wistful look on his face. “We should’ve gotten the hell out of this shithole when Jisung and Chan left last year.”

“But we didn’t.”

Minho refills the coffee mug of the lady sitting next to Changbin reading the newspaper. Changbin sighs as he finishes his water.

“We didn’t.”

Minho gets off work late that day, walking home with a cool breeze finally cooling him down as the night falls around him. He wonders if Changbin is okay - he seemed a bit down earlier but then pushes the thought away. He’ll just check in with him tomorrow to see if he’s feeling a bit more chipper.

When Minho opens the front door, the house is dark and empty. His parents must be out for dinner, he thinks as he warms up some leftovers and goes up to his room, putting on some music.

His eyes land on the corkboard above his desk, polaroids and postcards from his friends stuck to it. Jisung and Chan made it out of the little town. They moved to California last year to try and get their foot in the door with a music label and actually found someone who took them on. Minho admires them, admires their courage to leave.

For a while he just lies on his bed thinking of his friends and listening to his music on shuffle until he hears a car honking outside. When the honks don’t stop, he gets up to open his window and look outside only to find Changbin sitting in the old convertible he bought last summer with his savings, waving at him with a bright smile.

“What are you doing here? Stop honking, are you crazy?”

Changbin just grins up at him from the curbside. “Pack the essentials!”

Did Changbin get a heat stroke or something? He just stares down at Changbin who urges him on again.

“Hurry up and pack! I’ll be waiting here!”

“What do you mean, the essentials? I don’t have time to go on some wacky adventure with you tonight, I got the morning shift tomorrow.”

Even though Minho is on the first floor and it’s dark outside, he knows for sure that Changbin is rolling his eyes at him by the tone of his voice when he replies.

“Don’t worry about it and hurry up!”

Minho sighs as he closes the window. Why does he always let himself be dragged into stuff by Changbin?

Twenty minutes later, Minho joins Changbin in the car, throwing a duffel bag of clothes and random stuff on the backseat.

“What kind of stupid idea did you get this time?”

Changbin just grins at him with wide eyes and turns on the radio as he starts driving towards the desert. He sings along to an upbeat tune that’s playing and Minho can’t help but smile. Changbin always cheers him up, even though he’s crazy. Maybe it’s the crazy that Minho likes.

They drive in silence for a while, just listening to music and Minho watches the bright stars in the sky as Changbin speeds down the dark desert road.

“Where are we going? Are you gonna kill me in the desert?”

Changbin laughs and Minho relaxes at how happy he sounds. “We’re getting the hell out of town, my friend.”

“You’re insane.”

Changbin shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Minho should feel panicked that Changbin is just impulsively deciding that they should run away together but as he waits for the panic to set in, he finds that he feels more at ease than he has in ages.

After a while, just as Minho starts to fall asleep in the passenger seat, Changbin clears his throat.

“Hey, I love you, by the way.”

Minho’s ears perk up and he sits up straighter, looking over to Changbin who keeps his eyes fixed on the road.

“I know you do, dude.”

Changbin laughs at the response. “No, by _ I love you _ I mean I wanna kiss your face off.”

It’s not panic that spreads through Minho, it’s anticipation, excitement.

“Good to know. I’d love to see you try.”

Changbin looks over at him and they smile at each other for a moment before Changbin looks back at the road, turns up the volume of the radio and lets out an excited yell as he hits the gas.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know ur thots as usual
> 
> have the freshest day/night! :D


End file.
